Passing time
by Charmpanda
Summary: Ever been sick on your bitthday? Poor Ms. Emily Evans just happen to be suffering that. Maybe a certain white haired male can cheer her up?
1. chapter 1

**Wow, another short idea popped into my head. Meaning I am attempting a ONE-SHOT, and those truly aren't my strong suits. Oh and Jack and Damian aren't here? Go figure! No, instead it is about an OC pairing I've kind of fallen in love with. I got permission from Silverswirls to use her character. So thanks, and sorry in advance if I end up totally boochering her personality.**

 **So without further delay from the queen of rambling pointlessly, let's see if this story is anywhere near worth reading. :)**

Emily moaned, this wasn't exactly one of her best days. In fact, it might even be one of her worst. Oh yes, finding herself lying in bed while Jasper and Oliver competed in a bey tournament was definitely one of the worst things. And she didn't seem to be getting any better. She'd had to blow her nose so many times now that the trash can was almost overflowing. Her body temperature had a tendency to fluctuate between extremely hot and ridiculously cold spontaneously. Her head throbbed, and every other minute she felt as if she'd vomit. Not to mention she was stuck alone, bundled up in an unholy amount of blankets, and even pillows. Also, it just happened to be her birthday. She certainly wouldn't be there by choice, but maybe it was good that her friends made her stay there?

"Emily?"

Well, that was certainly a surprise. That was the voice of Kirron, accompanied by a polite knock at her room door. She sat up, a bit groggy and pushed the multitude of blankets onto the floor. "Come in." She called, surprised at the hoarseness of her voice. The door swung open to reveal her white haired boyfriend. Kirron. He wasn't the tallest thing, but he wasn't exactly short ether. He trotted over and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Wow. You look awful." He chuckled, his dark lavender gaze settling on Emily.

"Gee thanks." The blonde deadpanned, earning a smirk from Kirron. "So, did I leave the front door open?" She asked.

"Nope. I used my bey to teleport." Kirron explained with a cock of his head.

"You're so weird. You could've just knocked on the front door you know? I would've opened it for you." Emily commented with a smile.

"I'm weird?" Kirron spat with a roll of his eyes. "You're sick and you chose to spend your day in clothes. That's weird." Emily took a brief glance at her attire; a black jacket pulled over a dark blue shirt with some dark pants, and then shrugged.

"You're cute." Kirron admitted. "I'm gonna take you to the living room." He stated, lifting Emily into his arms. "I brought a few things that might make your day less miserable." And with that, he carried her down the stairs and into the living room.

Kirron sat Emily on the couch, next to a basket he had put there when he arrived. "Elsa and Dreamy decided to tag along." He informed, sitting down next to Emily. Upon hearing their names, two kittens popped their heads from the basket; immediately hopping onto Emily's lap. The first being Elsa, a snowy colored kitten with azure eyes. The second being Dreamy, a male munchkin kitten with an orange tabby coat and emerald eyes. Emily grinned, stroking the two of them and scratching their necks. They purred and nuzzled her delightfully.

"Okay." Kirron grunted, pulling a couple of books from the basket. "We can read one of these for the time being, but first …" He pulled a bottle of bubbly purple liquid from the basket along with a small cup. "You've gotta take something to help your immune system, because it's been three days and you haven't shown any signs of recovery. But then again, that's probably because you're just now deciding to rest." Emily watched him poor the bottle's contents into the cup with a slight frown. It just looked so disgusting. Kirron glanced up at her pouty face after filling the tiny cup. "Go on now." He urged softly, ushering the cup toward her. Emily drank the medicine tentatively.

"It really is awful." She stated.

"Oh I bet it is." Kirron hummed. He scooted a bit closer to Emily with one of the books and began to read aloud, his voice smooth and clear. Around the tenth page, Emily had ducked under his arms to rest her head on his chest. Which he didn't mind. He continued to read, ever so often glancing down to see if she had fallen asleep. Eventually she did; and he did too, putting the book to the side and leaning on the arm of the couch. The kittens were curled up in little fuzz balls next to them.

Emily woke up a good three hours later, still in the arms of Kirron. She didn't feel a bit better. Well at least, her body didn't feel like an angry volcano anymore.

"Hi." Kirron mumbled, still in a sleep fog she presumed.

"Hi." She yawned.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was a lot better than being alone." Emily replied. Kirron was silent for a while. "We've got a couple of minutes before Lily and everyone else get here to celebrate your birthday. Is there anything you want to do?" Emily thought for a while, before simply shaking her head. Kirron hummed lightly in response, rubbing her head and then leaving his hand to repose on her shoulder.

Kirron found himself opening the door and stepping aside to let everyone in. Emily's sister Lily was first to enter, followed by Oliver, then a cheerful young lad known as Jasper, then an auburn haired girl known as Vanemy, then Chris, and finally was Kirron's brother Valerian.

"Huh, let's get this thing started then." Chris chanted, pumping his fist in the air.

 **So there you have it, just a short and simple nothing. So tell me, how did it turn out?**

 **Thanks once again, Silverswirls. Oh yeah! The character belonging to her is Emily, and Lily, and Oliver, and Jasper.**

 **I am truly not the best at short and fluffy stories so I hope this came out at least half way dessert. At least?**

 **Well please leave a review and ... feedback is love! :)**


	2. Distractions

**Hello all. :)**

 **This was literally the only thing I felt like working on. I attempted to start on Seals of Amber, wasn't motivated so I stopped. Did a bit of editing on Pandore's birthday present, but still couldn't kick up enough motivation so I stopped. And it seems that my ONE-SHOT abilities aren't as deplorable as I thought; I mean, based on the results of the last two I wrote. So I figured, why not try another one? I've got plenty of time and plenty of ideas. Shouldn't I make use of my day.**

 **This chapter really has nothing to do with being sick on one's birthday, but it has the same passing time concept. Once again Silverswirls, I hope I am doing an okayish job with Emily.**

Taking a deep breath to calm the nerves that built up in his mind, Kirron took a large and defeated step back from the door. So picking the lock with a credit card didn't work. His chest started to feel tight as thoughts of being trapped and closed in brimmed his head. Worries seem to spiral out of control and he began to get really scared. He heard a small shifting noise and turned around. He was reminded that Emily was with him too. The sandy blonde slid down the wall with a moan. How were they stuck in this closet again? Oh that's right. It was literally all Raven's fault. The cheerful brunette wanted to attend a sleepover held by a pretty popular girl in school, and wouldn't stop bugging all her friends until they said they'd come too. And what better game to play at a sleepover than seven minutes in heaven? Emily could think of a few. And she really hated the dark, deciding to turn on her phone for a little light. Sure it was only seven minutes; but for Kirron, it felt more like seven long hours. And when Emily had pulled his bey from the hat, his ego and pride stopped him from admitting to everyone in the entire school that attended the sleepover that he was claustrophobic. Just imagine how embarrassing that would be. Valerian and Keily had shot him a sympathetic look, while Raven simpered and Lily, Jasper, and Oliver were shooting Emily "I'm so sorry" glances. So there the two were, stuck in the closet with six minutes left. Kirron gazed at Emily, who stared at her phone. He felt so awful, sick, afraid, unable to produce a coherent thought.

Emily scrolled through a couple of cat photos on her phone. She noticed Kirron was being awfully quiet. She had only been friends with him for a little while, but she knew him well enough to know that he'd probably be talking about how much he hated Raven for dragging him into this. "Are you okay?" She queried.

"Um … … yes." Kirron answered softly. That wasn't right. Emily flicked on her phone's flashlight and shined it on the snowy haired teen. He certainly didn't look okay. He was sweating for one thing, and looking entranced for another.

"Kirron, I know there's something wrong." She stated firmly, her azure eyes settling on the latter's worried expression. Kirron looked away.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me, but I'm here if you need anything." She said generously. Kirron glanced back at her, catching her calm cerulean gaze in his rarely nervous lavender one. He enjoyed her respect for his unwillingness to share, which in contrast made him want to spill everything. Just to drop his masculine exterior for just a second, to be vulnerable. Hesitantly, he moved close to her and took a seat beside her. Emily glanced up from her phone, before putting it down and smiling warmly.

"I … I'm … claustrophobic." He admitted in a long sigh.

"What?" Emily gasped quietly.

"I'm claustrophobic." Kirron repeated, more confidently. "I really can't deal with being trapped. It really scares me. And it gets worse as time lengthens. At first, it kinda starts with small symptoms. You know? Nervousness, hot flashes, sweating. Small things like that. Around an hour hour and a half, I start to feel really terribly sick. Around two to three hours things get unpredictable. I'm so anxious it's pathetic. I'm at risk at crying, throwing up, and even fainting. It's pretty silly." A faint red hue of embarrassment crossed his cheeks. Emily grinned a bit at his adorableness. "Man that's tough." She commented.

"Yeah." He chuckled shyly, bringing a hand through his thick white hair. "I'm not sure if I can keep my cool for another minute here." Emily thought. How does one deal with a claustrophobic? She wasn't exactly sure, but she didn't want him to suffer. And then it clicked. "Do you like cats?" She questioned.

"Mhm. I own two. Their names are Elsa and Dreamy." He nodded.

"Mm. Do you have pictures?"

"Mhm."

"Can I see?"

Kirron pulled his phone from his shirt, turning it on and going to his camera. He leaned a bit toward Emily and began scrolling through all the pictures of his little bundles of joy, explaining the stories behind them and when they were taken. Emily would often giggle and put in her own stories of cat experiences. She wasn't a psychologist, but anyone new that it was easy not to think of something when you're distracted. So she figured, why not try and distract Kirron? And it seemed to be working well. She also found herself enjoying their little conversation. Kirron ended up figuring out what she was doing near the beginning of the conversation. Being passionate and unable to hide his appreciation, he collapsed on her in a warm hug five in a half minutes into the conversation. Wrapping his arms around her tightly and snuggling his head into her shoulder he whispered, "Thanks. You're … a pretty good friend." Emily grinned, returning the embrace. "You're very welcome." It was then that the door flew open. Raven stood excitedly in the doorway, letting light filter into the dark closet. "Kirry and Sandy, your torture is over!" She sang, but then shut her mouth upon realizing that the two were hugging. "Woaho maybe you love birds need an extra few minutes alone?" She teased, grinning coyly.

"No! Shut your mouth Raven!" Kirron ordered, darting out the closet in a split second and sliding down next to Valerian to shower him with hugs and cuddles. Valerian moaned, trying to push Kirron away. He loved Kirron dearly, but he seriously never understood why he covered him with affection twenty four seven. Emily strolled from the closet with a smile and reclaimed her seat next to Lily.

"So what happened?" The lavender haired girl asked.

"Tell you tonight." Emily promised. And by that she meant before they fell asleep, as it was already night.

"Your turn Lily!" Raven hummed, holding out the hat to Lily. Lily stared. The irony it was that she got Oliver's bey.

 **So, how'd it turn out? I've never played the game before, don't want to.**

 **Well, that is all. Hope you weren't disappointed. :)**

 **Please remember to leave a review and that ... feedback is love! Yes it is. :D**


End file.
